


I thought you like women?

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: in their last fan meeting in Japan, Junhoe said he likes women.But someone was clearly not happy with his answer.





	I thought you like women?

“So you like women, huh?” Jiwon stopped the car that he’s driving and turn to face Junhoe

Junhoe was startled with Jiwon’s question, his eyes widened while he processed the right words to say to his long time ‘lover’

“hyu - hyung, you know that means nothing, right?”

Before Jiwon could give much thought to his worries about admitting that he’s clearly jealous of what Junhoe said in their last fan meeting,

Junhoe breathlessly answered him "I just liked the taste of your mouth on her lips, hyung"

A flash of heat seared through Jiwon. Was Junhoe really saying what Jiwon hoped he was saying?

Since Junhoe sat in the dark, Jiwon wished he could see the expression on his face to help him better understand Junhoe’s comment.

"It was just a hint," Junhoe added.

"A hint?" Jiwon asked dumbly.

"Of... your mouth," Junhoe stammered.

"Oh - Oh!" Jiwon exclaimed.

"I wanted this relationship to be much more than this" Junhoe stated flatly.

It was a very bold statement. (psssh I hope)

"So did I," Jiwon confessed, revealing his innermost self.

"I've watched you secretly all the time" Junhoe told him, still hidden in the shadows, "and I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

"Your lips..." Jiwon could barely get the words out, he was so exhilarated, "...your lips. Every time I look at you I wonder the same thing."

*There was a long pause that seemed like an eternity*

"Come find out," was all Junhoe whispered.

A clear invitation.

The next move had to be from Jiwon.

Jiwon slid towards him, as Junhoe reached out and pulled Jiwon against himself. He let out a sigh as their bodies pressed together.

Jiwon’s facial features were impressive. The strong angled jaw line, the thin straight nose, the slim eyes and fine eyebrows. His face was really impressive. Without thinking, Junhoe’s hand went to Jiwon’s jaw, lightly exploring his face as his hand travelled slowly along his cheeks. The bare hint of stubble that grew to harder stubble on his chin, Junhoe traced his fine features and acknowledged the warmth of his skin. His ears were on the small side as he tugged on his lobes and moved up to his temples, letting his fingers glide through Jiwon’s hair, ruffling it up just so slightly.

Junhoe’s fingers crossed his forehead and came down along the other side of his jaw and then went across his mouth. He felt the stubble from the morning's shave across Jiwon’s upper lip and let his fingers feel the warm soft flesh of his lips. Junhoe crossed down to his lower lip as Jiwon’s tongue darted out, wetting Junhoe’s fingers before they felt the thicker flesh of his lower lip.

And Junhoe’s heart was pounding, and that was from only touching Jiwon’s face, which seemed to glow ever so slightly in the darkness, lit only by the moonlight streaming in from his open window shade. And Junhoe took a deep breath.

"Kiss me, hyung" Junhoe insisted.

Jiwon gulped and leaned in closer, almost lying on Junhoe’s car seat, he lifted his hand to Junhoe’s face, cupping his cheek in his open palm. To make things easier, Junhoe retracted his own hand to get it out of Jiwon’s way to allow his exploration. Jiwon caressed Junhoe’s cheek with the backside of his hand as he slowly moved across his face. When Jiwon’s hand passed Junhoe’s mouth, Jiwon offered a gentle kiss to his forehead, and Jiwon could hear him take in a quick breath of air. Obviously he was finding this moment as sensual as Jiwon was. With his hand now open, he brushed over Junhoe’s forehead and ran his fingers through his hair, taking delight in mussing it up completely and giggling at his accomplishment.

And all Junhoe knew was that his heart was pounding and he was more aroused then he could remember in recent times. Junhoe took his free hand to Jiwon's collar. Once a few inches below his collar, he unbuttoned the top two buttons and felt around.

Junhoe could feel the warmth of his smooth firm skin and he heard him let out a slight gasp when he touched him. He took advantage of the situation and immediately opened all the buttons of Jiwon’s shirt. Jiwon grabbed Junhoe’s hand to stop him before he was done but it was too late. Junhoe pulled at the shirt and opened it wide, revealing Jiwon’s smooth muscular chest.

"You are a bad boy," Jiwon whispered into Junhoe’s ear. He kept his mouth next to the side of his face, allowing Junhoe to feel the sweetness of his breath on his cheek.

Junhoe breathed in deeply, picking up his scent and a hint of wine which he had after dinner. He was intoxicated.

"Are you complaining hyung?” he asked.

"Of course not," Jiwon replied, followed by a light kiss on his cheek.

But Jiwon had already gone too far. As he withdrew his head after completing the kiss, Junhoe reached out behind his head and pulled him back in towards him. This time Junhoe was ready, already facing him. Once in range, Junhoe moved his face right up to his, breathing deeply and smelling his essence, he opened his mouth for a full kiss. Their faces pushed into each other as Jiwon’s mouth opened in return and their lips locked.

The touch of Junhoe’s thick lips upon Jiwon, lightly at first and then more demandingly, shot a wave of passion throughout Jiwon’s entire being. His erection surged to iron-hard stiffness in his fatigues. Jiwon was unprepared for the intensity of his reactions to Junhoe’s kiss.

Waves of carnal emotion coursed through his belly. Jiwon felt intoxicated. He felt that this was the most phenomenal thrill of his life.

Junhoe was passionately kissing Jiwon, and he was kissing him back with equal ardor. It was a wish come true.

Suddenly, Jiwon felt Junhoe’s tongue on his closed lips.

"ummm" Jiwon was barely able to say aloud as he felt Junhoe’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Nothing had prepared him for the excitement he felt as Junhoe’s broad, thick tongue worked itself into Jiwon’s mouth.

Jiwon’s tongue dueled with it, tasting its clean, exciting tastes, testing its strengths, and feeling its textures. When it slowly withdrew, his tongue followed like a magnet directly into Junhoe’s mouth, which welcomed it.

The thrill of having his tongue in Junhoe’s mouth made him imagine the thrill of having his cock in the younger’s mouth. Instantly, Jiwon knew that he was about to cum.

Jiwon became aware of Junhoe’s hand rubbing the front of Jiwon’s full fly and he realized that he'd been feeling up his erection.

It startled Jiwon to realize that his hand was also on his equally protuberant fly and was moving up and down against the fullness under his fatigues.

Jiwon broke from the kiss.

"ummm Junhoe” sputtered simultaneously, "I'm gonna cum” Jiwon said as he didn't know what to do, but Junhoe pulled him closer, held him tighter, and pressed his lips back to Jiwon.

Jiwon damned near vacuumed Junhoe’s tongue back into his mouth. Junhoe flayed the roof of Jiwon’s mouth with his hot tongue and Jiwon’s orgasm began.

Junhoe’s tongue withdrew, and he sucked Jiwon’s tongue into his mouth with equal exuberance. Jiwon flayed the roof of Junhoe’s mouth, just as he had done, knowing what delight it would give. Junhoe joined him in orgasm, whimpering with elation.

“uh uh uh hyung~”

They clung to one another for an amazingly long time.

For Jiwon, the kiss was so enthralling that his orgasm had felt spontaneous. They had held the kiss for an incredibly long time.

"Jesus!" Junhoe said as they broke apart.

"Whoa, baby” Jiwon said with a laugh. "You're not goin' nowhere." He whispered seductively as he held Junhoe close, pinning him against his strong body. "This is the best time I've ever hand, and you're not gettin' away so easily."

Junhoe chuckled “hyung I –“

Jiwon kissed Junhoe before he finished the sentence. And Junhoe kissed him back.

The kiss grew more impassioned, with hands roving bodies, tongues probing mouths, and erections being rekindled.

Jiwon’s steel rod felt very large to Junhoe, as he became more and more aware of his dick. Just as he was about to mention its apparent large size, and as though Jiwon was reading Junhoe’s thoughts, he broke in and said, "Christ, hyung, you've got a big cock."

Jiwon laughed "Wanna touch it?" he asked with a low raspy voice

The shudder of pleasure that surged through Junhoe at the lascivious question was reply enough for him.

Jiwon reached down and unzipped his pants “so, do you like women?” he asked Junhoe with a naughty smirk. Then he leaned back and awaited Junhoe’s reaction.

Again, Junhoe was struck with exceptional pleasure at the gesture of allowing him to make up his own mind and proceed at his own volition. Of course, Junhoe knew that nothing would stop his own hand from plunging into that cock. But, before he did, he decided to be as cooperative. Junhoe unzipped his pants and carefully disregard his clothes.

As Junhoe tentatively invaded Jiwon’s hard cock with his hand. He felt Jiwon’s hand slide into his dick and he knew he had done the right thing by opening it. Junhoe can't honestly say which gave him more pleasure - the feel of Jiwon’s cock as his hand wrapped itself around its proud stiffness, or the touch of Jiwon’s hand as it found his cock and fluttered up and down its length measuring its size.

But they both gave Junhoe a feeling of overwhelming sexual excitement. Together they made him feel so good that he knew he'd be having another orgasm before long.

"Your touch is going to make me come again Junhoe" Jiwon whispered excitedly into his ear.

Junhoe smirked and without too much thought, he pulled back his hand and brought it to his face. Even in the dim lighting, Junhoe saw Jiwon watching him as he sniffed at the cum and then lapped at it with his tongue. Its taste was fantastic!

“ummmm Junhoe” Jiwon softly moaned

It was huge, but with the dim lighting and because of Junhoe’s excitement, it was much more appealing than it was frightening. He was confident that Jiwon would be surprised with his ‘well-practiced’ cock sucking, although Junhoe didn't want to appear to be too experienced.

Junhoe grabbed the stiff cock at mid-shaft and pointed it at his mouth. His clear memory of going down on that dick, the first for him in a car, is as vivid as if it had happened last evening. The romantic background music, Jiwon’s shallow breathing, the smell of sperm in his crotch, and the sight of that shiny pole as he descended upon it are all firmly engraved upon his memory. As his tongue flicked out and licked the smooth, moist cockhead, moans of deep pleasure were emitted from both of them.

“uhmmmmmmmmmm”

Junhoe had engulfed the entire swollen cockhead, filling his mouth. He was sucking off the slippery remains of Jiwon’s first orgasm. Junhoe can't imagine a cock tasting any better than when it's coated with fresh-pumped sperm. The taste invigorated his being, and without giving it any thought, but thoroughly enjoying blowing him, he set about giving Jiwon the best blowjob he could ever imagine. And Junhoe was good at it!

"ohhhh! This feels so good Junhoe" he said loudly.

Junhoe realized, sucking Jiwon’s cock was making him so excited that he ignored his worries and applied his best techniques in order to make this memorable for both of them. Definitely, Junhoe allowed the big prick to penetrate into his throat. As he adjusted to the intrusion of such a huge organ, Junhoe’s sucking became more forceful and profound. By now, Jiwon was writhing with ecstasy and groaning with delight.

“oh Junhoe, Junhoe baby Ahhh ahhh”

Junhoe had felt Jiwon’s cock expand to extreme rigidity and he knew he was about to cum without being told, but Junhoe was delighted with Jiwon’s sexy comments. So he prepared for Jiwon’s blastoff by rising to the top of his shaft, holding only the cockhead into his mouth, sucking, waiting for his cum. Jiwon came!

Since he'd already had an orgasm, the unexpected forcefulness of his first two cum-shots took Junhoe by surprise. They filled his mouth and forced him to swallow it quickly. Junhoe sucked the long tube back into his throat and swallowed again, causing amazing pressures on the spewing organ.

"Oh Junhoe Junhoe~” he kept repeating as he humped his cock excitedly into Junhoe.

Jiwon’s orgasm lasted an exceptionally long time. When he had calmed down sufficiently to allow Junhoe to withdraw from the spent and deflating cock, he sucked it dry, and pulled back. Trying to see into his face in the dim lighting.

Then Junhoe shifted himself onto Jiwon’s lap.

Jiwon chuckled “I thought, you like women?” as he put his hands onto Junhoe’s waist,

It’s a bit dark, but you can tell that Junhoe blushed as he looked away “hyung, please stop it. Just fuck me”

“Oh baby, I will. But say please first” Jiwon said in a low raspy voice

Junhoe pouts and kissed Jiwon seductively in between those kisses, Junhoe breathlessly said “fuck me hyung, please”

Jiwon just smirked “your wish is my command” his hand slowly run down between the youngers thighs, his hands are slowly circling Junhoe’s wet hole “ummm, hyung”

“Tell me how much you want it,” Jiwon whispers

“I want you to rip my ass open” Junhoe replied as he proceeded to sit down on Jiwon’s cock and started to slowly ride his manhood. Rising up till he was almost off his cock and then quickly sitting down on his big stiff rod till it was completely deep inside of him. They both moaned “uhmmmmm”

Jiwon started rammed Junhoe, as they both moaning loudly from the intoxicating lust and pleasure. Junhoe hadn’t even known it was possible to want dick so bad.

“Oh fuck hyung” he said.

Junhoe knew the more he begged for Jiwon, the more Jiwon wants to ravage him.

Jiwon leaned and kissed him. Junhoe savored the feeling of his lips against him, but he especially relished Jiwon’s cock sliding in and out of his ass. He loved the way Jiwon dominated him. After all, he wanted Jiwon to have him, and he was bound and determined to give him the best sex he’d ever had.

Junhoe felt Jiwon’s dick against his prostate, and a new wave of pleasure rolled across his body.

And he couldn’t help but gasp. Jiwon evidently picked up on what had happened, and he positioned himself to hit Junhoe’s prostate again.

“uh fuuuuuck! Hyung ummmm”

Then Jiwon started drilling Junhoe faster and faster. He’d never felt a sensation like that, and he couldn’t believe how awesome it was.

Junhoe tightened his ass cheeks around Jiwon’s thrusting member. Then Jiwon groaned as he came deep inside Junhoe, filling him full. He could almost taste it. His ass felt so good.

He was ramming him and emptying his load deep inside Junhoe’s ass.

Then it happened, Junhoe couldn't hold back. He also started to shoot as well. He had never cum like that in his life. Junhoe just shot buckets and buckets, up on the car ceiling. Some even landed on his face by his mouth and Jiwon licked it up. Not wanting to waste a drop.

There seemed an awkward moment or two, afterwards, as they silently rearranged their clothing and caught their breath. "I'm all sticky inside," Junhoe said with a grin.

Jiwon giggled “let’s take a shower when we reach the hotel”

But Junhoe leaned into Jiwon and planted a kiss on his face. "Hyung, I Love you."

Jiwon laughed and asked, "How much babe? I thought you like women?"

"Oh ~ " Junhoe laughed back in response, "This much!!!" And he pushed Jiwon onto his car seat, stuck out his tongue and licked right up his face to the forehead. Then he licked from his chin to neck to his chest from his chin and around his nipples, between the crevasse of his abs and to belly button. Then Junhoe looked up at him and with a smirk on his face, he retorted, "That much, so there."

Jiwon laughed with pleasure and pulled Junhoe on his chest and hugged him tight and said "I love you this much and more Junhoe"

 


End file.
